Selbsttötung
Allgemein liegen die höchsten Suizidraten deutschlandweit und international in den Altersgruppen der über 65jährigen vor. Untersuchungen von Todesfällen durch vorsätzliche Selbstbeschädigung ergeben immer wieder eine statistisch hochsignifikant hohe Suizidrate in der Altersgruppe der über 80jährigen. Suizidversuche Bitte beachten, wenn Sie für jemanden in einer Lebenskrise (vor einem Suizidversuch) dringend Hilfe suchen Sofortige Hilfe erhalten Sie rund um die Uhr bei der Telefonseelsorge unter der bundeseinheitlichen kostenlosen Rufnummer 0800 - 111 0 111 oder 0800 - 111 0 222 und im Internet unter http://www.telefonseelsorge.de Nach einem Suizidversuch '''ist beim Auffinden der hilflosen Person immer die nächste Rettungsstation eines Krankenhauses aufzusuchen bzw. ein Rettungsdienst über '''Notfallnummer 112 zu rufen. Es geht zunächst um lebensrettende Maßnahmen wie Entgiftung, den Kreislauf zu stabilisieren, eine Fortsetzung des Versuchs zu verhindern. ---- Aufgabenstellung: Suizidprävention Fragen zum: Assistierter Suizid Rechtslage im Ausland * Irland: Assisted suicide ruling. In The Irish Catholic 2017 Literatur *Emmanuele-Bernheim: Helferin bei Vaters Selbstmord. *T. Löbig, L. Pilling, K. Müller, J. Dreßler, K. Thiele: Suizid im hohen Lebensalter. In: Rechtsmedizin, August 2015, Volume 25, Issue 4, pp 274-280 1.Conwell Y, Thompson C (2008) Suicidal behavior in elders. Psychiatr Clin North Am 31(2):333–356PubMedView Article 2.Conwell Y, Van Orden K, Caine ED (2011) Suicide in older adults. Psychiatr Clin North Am 34(2):451–468PubMed CentralPubMedView Article 3.Eisenwort B, Heinrich M, Schuster A, Willinger U, Berzlanovich A (2007) Suizide im Alter – Demographische Faktoren, Motive, Methoden und Abschiedsbriefe. Rechtsmedizin 17:359–362View Article 4.Fässberg MM, van Orden K, Duberstein P, Erlangsen A, Lapierre S, Bodner E, Canetto SS, De Leo D, Szanto K, Waern M (2012) A systematic review of social factors and suicidal behavior in older adulthood. Int J Environ Res Public Health 9(3):722–745PubMed CentralPubMedView Article 5.Fiedler G Suizidprävention 2014 Sept 10., International Association for Suicide Prevention 6.Hartwig S, Tsokos M, Pawellek S (2013) Kombinierte Suizide im Zeitraum 1997–2006 – Retrospektive Fallstudie aus den Universitätsinstituten für Rechtsmedizin in Berlin. Rechtsmedizin 23:174–179View Article 7.Hegerl U, Mergl R, Doganay G, Reschke K, Rummel-Kluge C (2013) Why has the continuous decline in German suicide rates stopped in 2007?. PLoS One 8(8):e71589PubMed CentralPubMedView Article 8.Innamorati M, Pompili M, Di Vittorio C, Baratta S, Masotti V, Badaracco A, Conwell Y, Girardi P, Amore M (2013) Suicide in the old elderly: results from one Italian county. Am J Geriatr Psychiatry. doi:10.1016/j.jagp.2013.03.003 9.Kamizato E, Yoshitome K, Yamamoto Y, Toshihide I, Tsuda T, Miyaishi S, Doi H (2009) Factors affecting the choice of suicide method in okayama: a database analysis from a forensic perspective. Acta Med Okayama 63(4):177–186PubMed 10.Ojagbemi A, Oladejji B, Abiona T, Gureje O (2013) Suicidal behaviour in old age – results from the Ibadan study of aging. BMC Psychiatry 13:80PubMed CentralPubMedView Article 11.Park JI, Han MI, Kim MS, Yoon MS, Ko SH, Cho HC, Chung YC (2013) Predictors of suicidal ideations in older individuals receiving home-care services. Nt J Geriatr Psychiatry. doi:10.1002/gps.4012 12.Pearson JL, Brown GK (2000) Suicide Prevention in late life: directions for science and practice. Clin Psychol Rev 20(6):685–705PubMedView Article 13.Pompili M, Innamorati M, Di Vittorio C, Sher L, Girardi P, Amore M (2013) Sociodemographic and clinical differences between suicide ideators and attempters: a study of mood disordered patients 50 years and older. Suicide Life Threat Behav. doi:10.1111/sltb.12051 14.Schmidtke A, Sell R, Löhr C (2008) Epidemiologie von Suizidalität im Alter. Z Gerontol Geriat 41:3–13View Article 15.Statistisches Bundesamt (2012) Gesundheit – Todesursachen in Deutschland.www.destatis.de. Zugegriffen: 23. Juni 2015 16.Statistisches Landesamt des Freistaates Sachsen, Kamenz (April2015) www.statistik.sachsen.de. Zugegriffen: 23. Juni 2015 17.Wiesner G (2004) Suizidmethoden – ein Vergleich zwischen Ost- und Westdeutschland. Bundesgesundheitsbl Kategorie:Psychiatrie Kategorie:Erste Hilfe